Goodbye (Episode)
Goodbye is the second episode of Season 2 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation and the twenty-fourth overall. It was considered a shocking and controversial episode because it dealt with suicide and the death of main character John Weiner. After struggling the year before with self-harm, John commits suicide, shocking everyone. Miles blames himself, feeling like he didn't try hard enough to save John. As New Directions mourns the loss of a close friend, Will sees the same lost soul in new student Aldy Williams and convinces him to audition for Glee Club. Meanwhile, Sue plans to start her own rival Glee Club with Lana's help. Plot Sue reveals that she wants to start her own glee club to take down New Direction. She offers Lana the lead as she is a strong singer, telling Lana that it will also help her bring both Bella and India down a peg. Lana thinks about her options. As John is leaving with Nicole and Honey, Nicole has to leave to meet Dillon at the Lima Bean. John seems upset and despite Honey's prodding, he insists nothing is wrong. After Honey leaves, John tells himself that it isn't easy having a crush on his best friend and that Nicole would never like him back. The next day during Glee Club, Will declares it Jazz Week. John is noticeably absent from this scene and the other members of New Direction discuss John's wherabouts, suggesting he is out sick or playing hookey. John is at his house on his bed singing Outta Control. During the song, he writes in his journal. After the song, he declares it his swan song. Emma is running towards Will and the Glee Club with extremely bad news. She reveals while crying that John has committed suicide and his parents found him dead. She says her office will open. Miles is noticeably the most upset as he stroms out of the choir room. Miles feels as though he as failed John. He could not save him. Miles sings How to Save a LIfe with tears rolling down his face and pounding his fists into the ground. New Directions gathers into Emma's office as they try to find the right words to say. In order to express themselves, they sing Goodbye. Everyone started to break down. Then a new boy in a leather jacket, Aldy Williams, comes in and New Directions leaves. James, Jaxon, Bella, and Hallie sit in the Courtyard. They converse about how it was only yesterday that John was alive. The group sings Stole. James Jaxon and Bella go home leaving just Hallie. Hallie breaks down. Lana comes by and sits with Hallie. Hallie says she feels like a jerk now for wishing Chris was dead because someone close to her is dead and the pain is unreal. She wouldn't want for anyone to feel this way. Lana reveals she has taken Sues offer. Lana wraps her arm around Hallie. Evan and Lucas are alone in a classroom. They sing Close My Eyes Forever. Evan kisses Lucas. Will also feels like he is at fault for what happened to John so he trys to help Aldy and asks him to join Glee Club. Emma though advises against it. Aldy auditions for Glee Club by singing How You Remind Me. He is accepted into the group. Lana swings by with Natasha Leonard. Lana tells the rest of the group about Sue's show choir. They will be competing against them at Sectionals. The Warblers stop by offering their Condolences. They will also dedicate their Sectionals setlist to him. Will says this is the worst thing to happpen in Glee Club as New Directions take the stage dressed in white for their group number. They sing Hold On. Jaxon gives Will Johns diary as it said he wanted Will to have it. It acknowledges Glee Club as a glimmer of light but it was only a beacon and the light slipped away. John's last entry was a song. Will declares they will sing the song at Nationals to honor him. Songs Starring *'Jaxon Pierce' created by JamesonOTP *'Zoey "Honey" Berry' created by The blue eyes girl *'Lucas Aguirre' created by Co0kiitho0 *'Miles Larson' created by Parachuting *'Isabella "Bella" James' created by The blue eyes girl *'Nicole Martin' created by Zinnia3 *'Evan Marx' created by ClevanOTP *'James Holland' created by Klainer619 *'Kevin Rhodes 'created by Fallin' *'John Weiner' created by ArpickgLeeker *'Rose Mitchell' created by Rossidaniella *'India Wilson' created by TheOneWithThe GoldenGiraffe *'Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister' created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *'Hallie Grace' created by QuinnQuinn *'Declan Pierce' created by JamesonOTP *'Dillon Cregger' created by JamesonOTP *'Lana Addison' created by CharyssaOTP *'Chuck Salvatore' created by Camsay * Xander "X" Davis created by BloodOntheRocks *'Adam Gray' created by XxTaylorBellxx *'Natasha Leonard' created by Zinnia3 *'Aldy Williams' created by Glee-is-gleek *'Chuck Salvatore' created by Camsay *'Claude Montague' created by Theunitedstatesofme Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez *Louis Stephenson Trivia *Debut episode of Aldy and Natasha. *The song and video for "Hold On" makes JamesonOTP cry every single time. Song Covers Black slushie covers designed in part by ClevanOTP and by me. 185px-Closemyeyesforever.png 185px-Goodbye.png 185px-Holdon.png 185px-Howtosavealife.png 185px-Outtacontrol.png 185px-Howyouremindme.png 185px-Stole.png Category:Song Name Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episode